world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
Type 5 Heavy
The Type 5 Heavy is a Japanese tier 10 heavy tank. Tank Packages Type 5 Heavy Turret: tier 10 Type 5 Heavy Turret Armor: 280/210/200 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 18 View Range (m): 400 Gun: tier 10 14 cm/50 3rd Year Type Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 3.39 Penetration: 249/282/70 Damage: 600/600/770 Aiming Time (sec): 2.50 Accuracy: 0.40 Engine: tier 10 Kawasaki Type 98 V-12 1200 Kai Engine Power (h.p.): 1200 Tracks: tier 10 Type 5 Heavy Traverse speed (deg/sec): 22 Radio: tier 10 Type 3 Ko Signal Range (m): 750 Type 2605 Turret: tier 10 Type 5 Heavy Turret Armor: 280/210/200 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 18 View Range (m): 400 Gun: tier 10 15 cm/45 41st Year Type Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 3 Penetration: 75/334 Damage: 1,100/750 Aiming Time (sec): 2.90 Accuracy: 0.50 Engine: tier 10 Kawasaki Type 98 V-12 1200 Kai Engine Power (h.p.): 1200 Tracks: tier 10 Type 5 Heavy Traverse speed (deg/sec): 22 Radio: tier 10 Type 3 Ko Signal Range (m): 750 Performance Pros *Strong frontal armor with rather small weakspots that are resistant against most low tier vehicles. Even when unangled, Type 5 Heavy is almost immune to every standard AP ammunition (except tier 10 TD's) *2nd highest HP pool in the game at 2800 *Has very tough side armor, making it much more effective at sidescraping compared to other Japanese heavies *Unlike Type 4 Heavy, hull cheeks are no longer a weakspot, which further improves Type 5's ability to angle its armor, especially when combined with it's very good side armor *15 cm gun has very good shell velocity (850 m/s), and decent gun handling for a howitzer *Very good gun depression. (-10) at sides and (-8) at the front *Huge size and mass means that the Type 5 can easily push other tanks and their wrecks around, facehug effectively and is so large that it can act as cover for smaller tanks and when destroyed as effective roadblock *Huge ammo capacity on both guns, will never run out of ammo on battle Cons *Biggest tier 10 in the game; easy to hit even at long range *Armor is quite flat, which makes it vulnerable to tier 10 TD's and premium ammo when not angled; high armor thickness with lack of weakspots encourages usage of premium ammo *Priority target for artillery *14 cm gun has poor penetration on standard and premium rounds *15 cm gun had its premium round penetration nerfed from 334 to 264 in recent update *Slow rate of fire on both guns, with the 15 cm it has the second slowest reload of all single shot heavies at 20 seconds (behind 60TP) *Weak P/W ratio and low top speed *Huge ammorack is easily damaged from the side *Large cupola, while not very weak, is quite easy to hit and commander can easily be knocked down if the cupola is penetrated The Type 5 Heavy's performance is mostly identical to the preceding Type 4 Heavy. However, the Type 5 offers slightly improved mobility, slightly improved armor, and improved gun handling and reload time. History